A Fluffy Swan
by HoodedPenguin
Summary: A Red Snowing-verse with a younger Emma included. This is basically one-shots of fluff with a sprinkle of angst. If you notice, most of the shots pertain to traumatizing-emma tumblr stories. So, check it out on tumblr since that is where the stories inspire from.
1. Neverland

"What's your favorite color?" Red blurted out suddenly.

She snapped her head up in surprise. "Uh, what?"

The wolf blushed as she repeated herself, "Your favorite color?"

All three of her supposed parents leaned in to hear her answer.

"Oh, um, red."

Her reply was awkward but the three didn't seem to notice.

It's funny how that was their first question.

"Mine too," Red commented with a grin.

She snickered, "Yeah, I figured with you being Little Red Riding Hood and all."

Snow and David stifled a laugh.

"I'm taller than you!"

She shrugged, "I'm twelve."

The wolf pouted in an attempt to hide her smile.

She grinned in triumph, eager to announce her victory.

* * *

"So," David drawled out as she wrote in the dirt, "what's your favorite horse?"

She glanced at him skeptically at his question.

Did he already forget?

"Horse? Wow, that's a tough one."

The statement was stressed in hopes he'd remember.

"I mean when you were in your world, what was it?"

His clarification gave her much needed relief.

As before, the three adults inched closer.

She scratched her head in embarrassment, "Well, I've never actually seen a real horse, like up close, so I don't really have any favorites."

David was silent but Snow decided to jump on the question train. "Then how about your favorite animal?"

It's weird to have people want to know little facts about you.

"Lemur," she answered with humor in her voice, seeking a glance at a blushing Red.

She understood another reason she was called Red now.

A laugh escaped her at the memory of a gushing Ruby over August's lemurs.

The girl pouted, "Always picking on me, huh pup."

The mention of the nickname went unnoticed by the adults unlike her.

"Well, maybe if you didn't do-"

Her sentence is interrupted by Red.

"-Hey!" She exclaimed as Red scooped her up.

"What was that?" The wolf asked in an innocent tone with her fingers skimming along her sides.

She squirmed at the sensation.

"Nothing, nothing!"

Red set her back on the ground, a smug look on her face, "I thought so."

* * *

"Land Ho!" Hook's voice rang throughout his ship.

Her head peaked in interest.

"Finally," she muttered, descending from my position on the ladder.

"What were you doing up there?"

Snow asked with concern when she noticed her.

"Sightseeing?" She replied as she jumped off the ladder.

Before Snow could question her, she jogged to the railing.

"I don't see why we had to sail instead of just using magic," she muttered while she leaned on the rail.

"If I use magic, Pan will know we're here." Regina's tone isn't as condescending as she thought it would be.

"Like he doesn't already know," she grumbled, ignoring Regina's eye roll.

She noticed Hook released the anchor.

"Why are we stopping, Guyliner?" The tone was more of a demand than a question.

"I need my rest to destroy Pan, plus Swan doesn't seem to mind, " he winked at her as he headed for his chambers.

"Sounds good enough for me!" She yelled, diving into the water.

The mermaids liked her anyways, at least Ariel did, and she basically the boss of the mermaids.

Multiple concern shouts of Emma followed.

Her hands ran through her hair with a grin, "What?"

A cheeky grin appeared on her face as she watched the adults reactions.

"You could've least put on appropriate clothing."

Snow scolded her which she replied with an eyebrow raise.

She turned her attention to Regina, "You coming in, your majesty? The water is awesome."

Her politeness was ditched at the end of her sentence.

The queen sighed, "Well, I suppose you did try, but only for a minute."

"Sure."

Snow snapped her out of her thought with an exclamation, "Red, what are you-you too, David!"

The man shrugged as the partners splashed into the water, "What? I'm joining our daughter."

She laid on her back in wait for Snow, ignoring his last comment.

"Looks like she made up her mind, Em," Red told her apologetically.

She doesn't comment on the nickname, instead, she swam backward. Regina did the same.

"I'd advise you to follow your daughter."

Her ears picked up on a murmur of she being the only one with a brain.

The two parents shared a look of confusion. This was cleared up by Snow splashing into the water.

She tsked as she swam around, "Told you."

The rest of the day consisted of some goofing off.


	2. Storybrooke

"Mutt."

The slur was muttered under the boy's breath. Her ears caught the curse anyway.

Red stood next to her, a flash of hurt crossing her face.

She felt rage build up in her before she tackled him.

The boy's and her parents jumped in surprise.

It was tricky to earn the upper hand with him being older than her. Luckily for her, her body was powered by the thought of revenge.

She managed to get a few hard punches in before she was pulled off him. There was a sneaking suspicion they let her have him for an extra second.

It didn't matter, either way, she would accept her punishment with pride.

"Emma, enough." Snow's voice was barely raised.

She could tell they were faking it for the furious parents.

"I'm sorry about that," David apologized with a forced smile.

"I'm not."

Her interruption was shushed by Red who pulled her into a backward hug.

She stayed silent despite her obvious annoyance toward the parents and boy.

"But I believe he owes my wife an apology."

His parents exclaimed in protest, "He did nothing to Snow White."

"And I'll do nothing to him." Her voice was full of sarcasm as she fought against Red's grip, and the parents backed up slightly.

"I mean my other wife," he clarified, gritting his teeth.

The parents appeared ready for another interjection. David decided then to make her wait in the car with Red.

"Oh, you're so screwed," she told them as Red dragged her off.

She felt bad for their soon-to-be demise.

"I-" Her explanation was cut off by Red.

She gapped in surprise when she's pulled into a hug.

"Thank you, " she whispered, practically cuddling her.

"I didn't do anything."

She allowed the cuddling since she isn't heartless.

Or is she?

Honestly, she had too many attempts on her heart to remember anymore.

Who's to say they all failed?

* * *

A sudden ping in her pocket had her pulling out her phone.

It's was a text from Red.

"Hey, pup!"

She hid her phone from the view of any lurking eyes.

It seemed everyone was always curious about anything she did.

She sent back a quick reply as she chewed on her lunch., "Yeah?"

"You busy?"

Her head whipped around before she climbed the fence.

"Nope."

Red was silent in order to prevent leaving any evidence for Snow.

"I'm at Granny's."

The reply was short but had enough context for her to jog to Granny's.

Once she walked in, she easily spotted Red. Her clothing style had toned down after the curse which she was grateful for.

She was her mo- her thought was interrupted by a shout from Red. "Hey!"

As she sat at the counter, Red set down her usual cup of cocoa.

"I'll be out in just a second, Ems."

She nodded, sipping her beverage in wait. When her shift ended (and her cocoa), they headed out.

A grin appeared on her face, "So, where are we going?"

It had been a routine for one of her parents (David and Red) to 'pull' her out of school for some bonding.

Snow disapproved of the method but was glad their relationship was growing. Plus, she missed boring school work and got to hang out with a parent.

So, in her book, it was the best thing possible.

* * *

Snow's scolding voice echoed throughout the house.

"Emma Ruth, don't you slam that door!"

She glanced over her shoulder with a sneer, "It's Swan."

As she laid in bed, her mind went over her earlier decisions. It hadn't been her smartest plan. It was obvious either way someone would be hurt.

She glared at her ceiling, knowing Snow wouldn't check on her. At least that's what the clattering in the kitchen indicated.

A grimace appeared on her face, she was pissed. Her other parents would probably gain a warning from Snow. The thought made her scowl.

Snow White couldn't keep a secret.

She closed her eyes in frustration, a wave of exhaustion overcoming her.

A knock awoke her later in the evening.

"Nobody's home," she muttered as she attempted to return to her previous slumber.

The door opened after her response.

It was Red.

"Hey, pup."

The wolf shoved her over before she laid with her.

She whined, cuddling into the warm figure.

"You're cuddly today," the girl commented as she rubbed her back soothingly.

An unintelligent mumble escaped her.

Red sighed in compromise, "Alright, we can cuddle but you have to stay awake. "

She nodded in agreement, her eyes fluttering closed.

"So, you and... Snow had a fight."

It's wasn't a question but she whined in response. Her tired mind didn't have the energy to explain herself.

"M'sleepy," she complained as her eyes heavy.

The wolf untangled herself from the cuddle, sparking a whine from her.

She whimpered with a pout.

Red sighed, "We're talking right now."

She felt tears prickle her eyes in exhaustion.

Without a glance at Red, she could tell her demean diminish.

The wolf cursed silently under her breath as she pulled her back into a cuddle.

"You're alright, pup," the girl soothed.

"You're a sleepy pup, aren't you," she teased, "maybe we should enforce an earlier bedtime."

She ignored the comment in favor of sleep.

Blissful sleep.


	3. Darkness

Cora snapped her hand to send her flying.

"Shoo, Savior. This is an adult conversation."

She was hurled into an alley onto some trashcans.

A growl of annoyance left her as she clenched her fist.

A irrational anger shook her. This shouldn't be as upsetting as it was.

"Emma!" Her parents concerned yells were immediate.

She curled at the sharp pain.

Something was happening.

Somehow, she managed to stand and turn around.

She released a loud growl.

All of her audiences' eyes widened in surprise and worrisome.

"S-She's a wolf." Red's muttered realization was filled with heartbreak.

It wasn't her fault.

She shook her head in an attempt to rid of the enragement overcoming her. Her eyes fought between colors before they snapped shut.

When they opened, it wasn't her.

"Oh my god. " A women had whispered.

Where am I? Why am I so pissed?

The eyes focused in front of them.

Humans. They're responsible.

It lunged at Cora.

* * *

Where am I? What was that?

A dark figure stood in a doorway.

She was in a cold and lonely room.

Fear spiked through her.

The smell of alcohol and cigarettes filled the room. She was sweating and breathing heavy.

The figure moves.

Her breathing picked up at a fast pace.

It climbed onto the bed.

A scream erupted from her.

So much terror then silence.

She woke in a cold sweat, breathing shallow and yelling. Her parents were in her room in at a remarkable time.

What happened?

She struggled to comprehend the situation.

Her brain refused to process the information and reassure her of her location.

Her life.

She wasn't back there.

Why couldn't she understand that?


End file.
